


Claimed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Claimed

"Is this legal?" Draco asked nervously as Remus handcuffed him to the headboard of his large bed, a cock ring already adorning Draco's prick.

The werewolf chuckled. "It isn't _illegal_ as you are of age." Settling between Draco's splayed legs, Remus took a nipple between his teeth, worrying it gently. Draco cried out as the sensation became too intense. 

Perhaps sensing how close his young lover was, Remus held out his hand, the lube hitting it with a smack. Two slick fingers slipped inside him and before long Draco was writhing on those long fingers, begging for something more _substantial_. 

~*~

"Good boy," Remus said as he pressed the head of his cock to Draco's entrance. Draco gasped—Remus's cock felt huge inside him. Remus moved slowly, filling him completely. Draco gasped and moaned, whimpered and shook, his heart pounding in his chest. He arched his back and Remus slid in the rest of the way.

Remus began rocking their bodies together, sucking at Draco's neck. Draco wished his hands were free so he could touch Remus's body, run his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

"Oh, oh, _fuck_!" Draco exclaimed as Remus found his prostate and began fucking him in earnest. 

~*~

The man set a punishing pace and it seemed the rumours about the stamina of a werewolf were true. Draco's body was drenched with sweat, his hair plastered to his head. Legs shaking, Draco babbled, his eyes rolling back in his head.

After what seemed like hours, Remus reached between their bodies and released the cock ring that kept Draco from coming. Throwing his head back, Draco screamed as he came, sticky fluid spattering them both. Remus thrust once more before howling his completion. In a daze, Draco felt Remus released the cuffs. 

"Not bad for your first time, pup."


End file.
